un moment de vérité
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Traduction! Un détecteur de mensonge, c'est pas vrai L. L/Light.


Titre : Un moment de vérité

Couple : L/Light

Disclaimer : Death note ne m'appartient pas ni l'histoire.

Auteur : SlightlyPsycho

Traduction : Simpson-yaoi

Genre:Romance/Humor

Rated : M ( mais pour moi ça vaut un k+ mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais le rated).

NB : Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer autant que j'ai aimé à le lire.

NB1: Correction apporter le 30/08/2015 par ma beta.

* * *

Light regarda l'appareil qui était posé sur son poignet. Il y avait un petit écran qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Actuellement, son cœur battait 96 fois par minutes. Au repos, sa fréquence cardiaque tournait généralement 60 fois par minute, mais maintenant elle atteignait presque les 100 battements. C'était la faute de L. Comment Light pourrait se détendre alors qu'il avait chaque jour devant lui un monstre pâle qui le fixait chaque seconde de la journée ? L le mettait toujours à l'épreuve. D'abord, il a utilisé le père de Light pour lui mettre un pistolet sur sa tempe. Ensuite, il a enchaîné Light à lui. Maintenant, il avait un foutu détecteur de mensonges attaché à lui 24h sur 7. Si Light était vraiment Kira, n'aurait-il pas empêché son père de lui tirer dessus ?. Il n'a pas déjà prouvé son innocence ?. Apparemment non...

L se tenait en face de lui et lui expliqua

\- A partir de maintenant, il y aura sans doute de l'honnêteté de la part de Light-kun. Chaque fois qu'un mensonge est dit, l'appareil nous alertera.

Les dernières forces de Kira étaient enchaînées autour de son poignet. Monsieur Yagami n'était pas heureux.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de la totale coopération de Light-Kun, '' répondit le détective.

\- Tu l'as déjà, L.

Light serra ses poings lorsque sa fréquence cardiaque augmenta jusqu'à 104.

\- Je veux attraper Kira autant que toi.

L pencha sa tête de côté.

\- Il semble que Light-kun dit la vérité

\- Bien sûr que je le dis, dit-il sèchement.

\- Il y a une chance de deux pourcent que le matériel soit défaillant. Nous devons tester le dispositif. Dis-moi un mensonge Light-kun.

Il connaissait le parfait mensonge à dire à L.

\- Je suis Kira, dit-il en se moquant.

Bip... bip... bip

Le détecteur de mensonge émit un bruit qui retentit dans toute la salle. Le visage de monsieur Yagami s'illumina d'excitation en se retournant vers L.

\- Ce bruit signifie qu'il a menti, pas vrai ?. Donc mon fils n'est pas Kira. Nous avons la preuve maintenant.

\- Non, - L répliqua sérieusement, - ça indique seulement qu'il n'est pas Kira pour le moment.

\- Que veux-tu dire, pour le moment ?. Monsieur Yagami avait l'air confus. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient aussi confus tandis que Light fixait L. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas assez pour les convaincre. Light pouvait mourir d'une crise cardiaque en cet instant et il serait toujours le suspect numéro un de L. C'était comme si ce connard voulait que Light soit Kira.

\- Je crois que c'est possible que le pouvoir de Kira puisse passer d'une personne à l'autre, '' L expliqua lentement en tirant sur la chaîne, - tu viens, Light-kun.

Le plus jeune suivi amèrement L en quittant la cellule d'enquête. Il passa son temps à serrer les dents en se retenant d'envoyer de violents coups de poing au détective. Il détestait tellement L en ce moment. Son soi-disant « ami » était bien décidé à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Light nécessitait de trouver le vrai Kira. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de vivre longtemps comme ça.

L était assis de façon bizarre, ses jambes étaient repliées sur la chaise. Il était mi assis, mi débout. Light était à côté de lui et commencait à travailler sur un ordinateur. La chaîne secouait légèrement à chaque fois qu'il écrivait sur l'ordinateur. Light était toujours prisonnier de L, son poignet était toujours enchaîné à lui alors que l'autre était attaché au détecteur de mensonges. Il était concentré sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, peu importe, il devait trouver Kira. Vers minuit, le groupe de la cellule d'enquête était parti en les laissant. Seul Light et L étaient restés dans la pièce. Le pâle détective jouait avec un morceau de sucre tandis que Light frottait ses yeux en essayant de rester éveillé. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal après plusieurs heures à regarder le cas de Kira. C'était tellement frustrant de n'avoir rien trouvé sur ce criminel.

\- Est-ce que tu tombes de fatigue, Light-kun? Nous pouvons aller dans la chambre.

\- Non, je vais bien,'' répondit Light un peu rapidement.

L mordit son pouce en observant l'adolescent. Ses grands yeux noirs avaient dérivé sur lui tandis que Light bougeait un peu mal à l'aise. Honnêtement, il détestait partager une chambre avec L et surtout un lit avec lui. Pendant que Light dormait, il sentait toujours les yeux sur lui. C'était énervant. Il détestait ça, en sachant que L le regardait dormir. L le voyait toujours dans des positions compromettantes. Lorsqu'il avait été enfermé dans la cellule, il se sentait désespérer et il a même supplié. Lorsque son père lui avait mis un pistolet sur sa tête, Light avait eu vraiment peur. Et maintenant… maintenant, L l'observait à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait. Ça ne serait pas si mal s'il pouvait dormir toute la nuit. D'habitude, il se réveillait au moins une fois par nuit en paniquant. C'était des cauchemars qu'il ne se souvenait plus lorsqu'il se réveillait. Et L serait toujours là à le fixer des yeux en voyant son état de faiblesse.

Light détestait ça, mais ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était le fait qu'il se recouchait après l'avoir vu. Pour une raison inconnue, il se calmait toujours après avoir vu le détective. C'était réconfortant en quelques sortes. Ça n'avait aucun sens. L était réconfortant. L faisait de sa vie un enfer. L était la cause de son anxiété, la raison du pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il détestait L.

\- Si je bois du café, je devrais être capable de travailler encore quelques heures.

\- Bien, Light-kun

Ils étaient partis dans la cuisine et Light commença à faire son café. Pendant ce temps, L fouillait dans le réfrigérateur s'il trouvait quelque chose de sucrer. Puis, ils se trouvèrent dans la cellule d'enquête assis sur leurs chaises. Light buvait son café et L mangeait son cheesecake. Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Light regarda sa tasse de café à moitié vide. Il n'avait pas bien dormi au cours des derniers jours. Après que L ait fini de manger, il regarda fixement l'adolescent à côté de lui.  
\- Light-kun, j'ai des questions pour toi.

\- Hmph. Tu vas encore m'interroger ?.

\- Si tu réponds à toutes mes questions honnêtement, je pourrais enlever la chaîne.

Light redressa son visage et regarda L avec intérêt.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr, Light-kun

L était accroupit sur la chaise et ses mains se reposèrent sur ses genoux. Light sourit. Il pourrait jouer le jeu, il n'avait rien à perdre. Light s'enfonça sur le dossier de la chaise en croisant les bras.

\- Pose-moi les questions

-Tout d'abord, je dois te demander une confirmation. Est-ce que tu es Kira ?

\- Non

Le détecteur de mensonge était resté silencieux alors que Light donnait un regard béat au détective.

\- Tu sais où est Kira ?

\- Non

\- Tu sais comment Kira tue ses victimes ?

\- Non

L laissa un moment de pause avant de le requestionner.

\- Comment tu as rencontré Amane Misa ?

Light frissonna. Il essayait de se souvenir. Il cherchait franchement cette information. Comment il a rencontré Misa ? Light se souvenait de l'avoir vu dans sa chambre, mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle était là. Pourquoi est-elle venue chez lui ?. Pourquoi il ne s'était pas impliqué avec elle ?. Elle n'était définitivement pas son genre. Alors pourquoi il s'était associé avec Misa ?.

\- Je...je ne sais pas, admit Light.

\- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments romantiques envers elle ?

\- Non,'' il donna à L un regard ennuyé. Est-ce que cette question n'était pas un peu personnel ?.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible que tes souvenirs aient été altérés ?.

Quoi ?. Light déplia ses bras alors qu'il regardait au loin. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Mais si sa mémoire a été altéré, alors il pourrait être bien Kira. Light regarda L. C'était un foutue piège. L voulait le voir admettre qu'il y avait une chance qu'il pouvait être Kira. Ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas Kira'', Light grogna

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Light-kun. Est-ce que c'est possible que tes souvenirs aient été modifiés ?.

\- Tout est possible

\- Quelle réponse évasive. Light-kun ferait une fin politique.

Light n'était pas sûr si c'était un compliment ou une insulte. L mâcha le bord de son pousse.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de m'avoir rencontré ?

\- Oui

« Comment est-ce que j'oublierais ». Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait un garçon bizarre accroupi et qui avouait être L.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, Light-kun ?

L'adolescent le regarda surprit

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu définirais ta relation avec moi ?

\- Bien, nous sommes amis

Bip...bip...bip

Light tressaillit au son du détecteur de mensonge.

\- Apparemment, nous ne le sommes pas, '' L le regarda froidement.

Light grogna.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce que ça va me rendre plus Kira ?

\- Oui de cinq pourcent.

\- Va te faire foutre L.

Light claqua la table de ses mains alors qu'il se levait.

\- Tu fais chier. Tout ce que je fais est Kira pour toi. Tu veux que je sois Kira, pas vrai?

L resta accroupit sur sa chaise indifférent à l'explosion de l'adolescent.

\- Je suis en attente d'une réponse honnête. Que suis-je pour toi, Light-kun ?

\- Je te déteste ! Il cria.

Bip...bip...bip

Light était en état de choc pendant que les yeux de L s'élargissaient.

\- Maintenant, c'est intéressant.'' La tête de L se pencha sur le côté avec un regard étonné sur son visage, - Light-kun ne me déteste pas.  
\- Oui, je le fais, '' il grogna.  
Bip...bip...bip  
\- Ton détecteur de mensonge est défectueux, L. Enlève ça !

Light en colère,il tira sur le dispositif, mais c'était verrouillé. Seulement L avait la clé. L se leva et marcha vers lui.

\- Non pas tant que tu ne répondras pas à ma question. Que suis-je pour toi ?. Je ne suis pas ton ami, mais tu ne me détestes pas.

Light fit un pas en arrière.

\- Bon, tu es juste un partenaire de travail.

Bip...bip...bip

\- Essaye encore, Light-kun. Que suis-je pour toi ?'' L était plus près de lui. Light continuait à marcher en arrière tandis que son rythme cardiaque augmentait de 110 battements par minute sur l'écran.

\- Tu n'es rien.

Bip...bip...bip

\- Je suis quelque chose, Light-kun. Qu'est-ce que je suis ?.

\- Mon ennemie, dit Light à bout.

Bip...bip...bip

\- Qui suis-je pour toi ?

Il ne pouvait plus avancer, il était dos au mur. Il commença à paniquer.

\- Je ne sais pas, okay?! Je ne sais pas !

Ils étaient restés silencieux. Le détecteur de mensonge ne fit aucun bruit. L se pencha en avant en le scrutant.

\- Nous restons chaque journée ensemble, mais tu ne sais pas ce que je suis pour toi ?,''

Il déglutit.

\- Oui

\- Est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Q.. Quoi ?, ses yeux s'élargissent.

\- Est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Quel genre de question, c'est ? Éloigne-toi de moi !.

Il repoussa le détective plus loin. Alors que L trébuchait en arrière, il agrippa la chaîne et tira sur elle. Light bascula en tombant sur le sol. Le détective agrippa ses deux bras pour le stabiliser. Maintenant, ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre. À son grand désespoir, Light sentit son visage se réchauffer, il rougissait.

\- Light-kun, est-ce que je te plais?

L'adolescent essayait de le repousser, mais L tenait fort ses avant-bras. L était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Light se débattait contre lui et cria.

\- Laisse-moi m'en aller !

\- Je le ferais si tu réponds à ma question.

« Non. Hors de question ». Light essayait de se libérer de la poigne de l'autre homme. Il ne pouvait pas donner une réponse à L. Il ne savait pas comment le détecteur de mensonges le transcrirait.

\- Merde, L ! Descends ! Je ne veux plus faire ça ! Prend ton détecteur de mensonges. Enlève-le !

\- Tu as peur de la vérité, Light-kun ?

\- Non

Bip...bip...bip

Light cessa de se débattre, il regarda vers le sol. Son corps tremblait légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était arrivé ?. Il n'avait pas peur de la vérité. Il marmonna.

\- Je te déteste.

Bip...bip...bip

\- Light-kun, tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Je te hais.

Bip...bip...bip

L desserra son emprise sur l'adolescent. Light se sentait confus et fragile.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il hésita.

\- Non.

Bip...bip...bip

\- ça suffit, dit Light furieusement en poussant L et se leva. Il voulait être loin de lui, mais la chaîne l'en empêcha.

\- Light-kun ?

Il resta de dos à L. Light ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se retourner pour affronter le détective. Il se sentait si humilié. C'était comme si L avait accès à son âme. L avait recueilli des informations que Light n'était pas encore capable d'admettre à lui-même. Pourquoi L faisait toujours ça, merde ?. Il faisait toujours tout pour se redresser contre lui. Il le voyait toujours dans une mauvaise position. Light détestait ça. Il aimait contrôler les gens qui savaient des choses à son sujet. Il aimait montrer une image parfaite de lui-même au monde entier. Il aimait montrer le meilleur. Il aimait l'admiration. Il aimait être… parfait. Mais L n'allait pas le voir comme ça. Il l'avait vu pleurer, prier et crier. Il avait vu son côté faible. Et Light ne pouvait pas le supporter. L, le plus grand détective, L, le génie, L, son égal qui doit penser comment il est pathétique.

\- Light-kun, tu vas bien ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Light-kun doit être surveillé.

Light serra ses poings et se retourna pour voir L.

\- Pourquoi tu me détestes tellement ?

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- Hmph. Maintenant qui ment ?

L le regarda directement.

\- Light-kun, pourquoi tu penses que je te déteste ?

\- Parce qu'avec tout ce que tu me fais subir comme tout à l'heure.

\- C'était pour l'enquête.

\- Merde'' Light cria, - ce que tu fais ou tu ne fais pas, ça n'a rien avoir avec l'enquête.

\- Oui, ça l'ait. Ça pourrait affecter ma chance de survie.

Light faiblit.

\- Tu..tu penses que je vais te tuer ?

\- Si tu redeviens Kira à nouveau alors oui, '' dit L d'un ton neutre.

\- C'est illogique, jamais je ne pourrais te tuer !'' Light leva son poignet et montra le dispositif, - Regarde, le détecteur de mensonges est d'accord avec moi.

\- Light-kun, tu peux changer d'avis plus tard.

La rage, il la ressentait au plus profond de lui, il grinça des dents.

\- Tu penses que je suis une horrible personne, pas vrai ?

\- Kira n'est pas connue pour sa gentillesse.

\- Dieu, L ! Je ne suis pas Kira ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ?

L resta silencieux en le regardant avant de parler.

\- Combien est-ce que tu m'aimes, Light-kun ?

\- Argh ! Tu me rends fou !

Light tira un peu sur la chaîne en essayant de trouver une parade.

\- Peut-on simplement aller au lit ? Je n'en peux plus pour ce soir.

\- Ok, Light-kun, ''. L le suivit.

Light avait insisté pour prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Il a été en mesure de profiter de quinze minutes tout seul dans la salle de bain. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il n'était pas menotté à L. Et aussi, le détecteur de mensonges n'était plus. Light se trouvait sous le pommeau de douche, sa tête posée contre le mur. Pour les deux derniers jours, il avait réussi à garder son calme autour de L. Leur pause café dans la cellule d'enquête a été un désastre.

Qui suis-je pour toi, Light-kun ?. Pourquoi L se souciait-il de ça ?. Pourquoi, il lui accordait de l'importance ?. Il pensait que Light était un meurtrier de masse. Son opinion sur l'adolescent s'affaiblissait…

Light soupira. Le détecteur de mensonges a insinué qu'il « aimait » L. La personne qu'il ne comprenait pas bien. Light a passé la plupart de son temps libre à maudire le détective dans sa tête. Il n'aimait pas ce que L lui faisait, ce connard, mais comme personne, L était…ça va. Il était un génie. La seule personne que Light considérait comme égal intellectuellement. Il était aussi très bon au tennis. Il était amusant parfois lorsqu'il disait des choses inappropriées. Ses compétences sociales étaient inertes, il devrait travailler sur ça. Mais Light ne s'ennuyait jamais autour de lui et Light détestait vraiment l'ennuie. L était… intéressant, fascinant et également frustrant et exaspérant à la fois. Parfois, Light appréciait l'intellectuel et d'autres fois, il voulait juste lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Pas étonnant qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifier sa relation avec L. Après avoir arrêté l'eau, Light sortit de la douche. Il s'est rapidement séché et se rhabilla avec un pantalon et une chemise blanche. Puis, il ouvrit la porte en laissant la vapeur sortir vers la chambre à coucher. L était accroupit sur le lit, regardant dans sa direction. Light se détourna en l'ignorant complètement. Il sécha ses cheveux avec la serviette et se brossa les dents. Dans le miroir, il pouvait voir L qui s'approchait de lui. Une fois que Light termina de se préparer pour le lit, L immédiatement l'enchaîna à lui. La chaîne était de retour sur son poignet. Puis, il a sorti le détecteur de mensonges portable et attrapa l'autre poignet de Light. En guise de réponse, Light repoussa la main.

\- Je ne veux pas porter ça.

\- L'interrogatoire de ce soir est terminé.

\- Alors, il n'y a aucune raison que je le porte.

\- Light-kun a accepté de coopérer pleinement avec mes méthodes.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne vais pas le porter.

\- Pourquoi ?

Light le foudroya des yeux.

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Le détecteur de mensonges ne t'a pas incriminé de tout, Light-kun. Mon niveau de suspicion est toujours le même. Cependant, mes soupçons vont augmenter si tu refuses de le porter.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je vais dormir maintenant, '' il marcha tandis que L le suivait. Il monta sur le lit et s'allongea en roulant de son côté, opposé à L. Quand il sentit le lit s'enfoncer à côté de lui, il savait que L s'était accroupit à côté de lui. La chambre était silencieuse sauf le bruit de la chaîne qui s'entrechoquait. Depuis qu'ils étaient proches, il était conscient que la chaîne les reliés tous les deux ensembles. L rompu le silence qui régnait dans la chambre.

\- Est-ce que Light-kun est embarrassé parce que le dispositif a révélé ses sentiments ?

\- Il n'a rien révélé, '' Light grogna.

\- Oui, il l'a fait. Il a révélé que Light-kun n'est pas mon ami, mais il m'aime.

Aimer, c'est un vague terme.

\- Combien tu m'aimes, Light-kun ?

« Oh dieu » Le visage de Light était tout rouge. Pourquoi il gardait le mot « aimé » à chaque fois ?. Cette nuit était devenue la plus gênante de la vie de Light. Il voulait juste s'endormir et faire semblant que cette journée n'ait jamais existé. Light tira la couverture et couvrit son visage.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me laisser tranquille pour une fois ? Laisse-moi dormir.

L s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer :

\- Depuis que Light-kun ne me considère plus comme un ami, je suppose que nous ne le sommes pas. Mais… Cette vague de sentiments est partagé.

Light essayait de respirer.

\- Q.. Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime aussi, Light-kun.

Light s'assit rapidement et regarda L confusément.

\- Tu me veux ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu penses que je suis Kira ?

\- Oui.

\- ça n'a pas de sens, L.

\- Je méprise les crimes que Kira a commis, mais je vois Light-kun comme une personne, '' L expliqua leur situation comme si c'était simple. Light soupira.

\- Quoi que tu dises, L.''Il s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond. C'était étrange. Light sentait comme si un poids énorme venait de quitter ses épaules. Il se sentait calme comme si les mots de L l'avait soulagé en quelque sorte. Pourquoi il se souciait tellement de l'opinion de L ? Cette situation serait plus facile si Light ne se souciait pas du tout de L, mais c'était tout le contraire.

Ils ne sont pas amis, mais ils sont… quelque chose. Il n'y a pas de nom pour ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. L l'avait appelé un vague sentiment. L était toujours accroupit à ses côtés. Au coin de l'œil, Light pouvait voir L tenir le détecteur de mensonges portable entre son pousse et son index. Le détective avait une façon de tenir les objets dans ses mains bizarrement. L était quelqu'un de particulier. Light trouvait ça désagréable, mais maintenant, il s'était attaché en un sens. Il y a certaines choses que seulement L pouvait faire. Le détective baissa les yeux vers le dispositif qui était dans sa main.

\- Light-kun dans le cadre de l'enquête, tu as accepté de porter ce détecteur de mensonges.

Light laissa sortir un long soupire.

\- Même quand je dors ?

\- Oui, parfois Light-kun parle dans son sommeil.

Il leva les yeux vers L immédiatement inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

\- La plupart du temps, tes paroles sont incompréhensibles, '' expliqua L, - une fois, je t'ai entendu mentionner le nom Ryuk.

Light fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

\- Ryuk ?

\- Connais-tu ce nom ?

\- Non

L tenait le détecteur de mensonges vers lui.

\- Peux-tu répondre à cette question à nouveau en portant le détecteur de mensonges ?

Irrité, Light fixa le détective avant de rouler sur le côté, opposé à lui.

\- J'en ai fini de parler avec toi.

\- Light-kun, si tu réponds à mes questions honnêtement, tu ne remarqueras pas le détecteur de mensonges. Je ne comprends pas ta réticence à le porter.

Light bougea un peu et dit.

\- Si ce n'est pas un problème, porte-le.

L inclina la tête sur le côté, mais resta muet.

« C'est ce que je pensais » Light essoufflé se retourna loin de L. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de dormir. Quand il entendit un clic métallique, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Light se redressa en regardant L en état de choc. Le détective avait mis le détecteur de mensonges autour de son poignet. La fréquence cardiaque de L était de 74 battements par minute écrit sur le petit écran.

\- Tu… tu l'as mis.

L repose calmement ses mains sur ses genoux, il était toujours accroupi.

\- Ce dispositif ne changera pas mes interactions avec toi, Light-kun.

Light en question regarda le dispositif. Aucun bruit. Cela signifie que L croyait à ses paroles. Light ne croyait pas. Il ne savait pas, L mentait tout le temps. L'homme aux cheveux pâle était pleins de secrets. Tout en lui était un mystère. D'où vient-il ? Quel est son véritable nom ? Comment il est devenu le plus grand détective ? Est-ce qu'il fait partie d'une organisation ? Comment a-t-il réussi à garder son identité secrète au monde ? Pourquoi choisi-t-il de se cacher ? Y a-t-il d'autre personne comme lui cacher quelque part ? Light voulait poser toutes ces questions et plus, mais il savait que L ne lui donnera jamais de réponse. L ne pourrait pas mentir. Il refusera tout simplement de répondre, il l'accusera toujours d'être Kira...peut-être que L avait raison. Le détecteur de mensonges ne changera rien à ses réponses.

Mais ça serait sympa de questionner L pour une fois. Et il y a une seule question en particulier que Light avait dans la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je sois, Kira ?

Les yeux noirs de L s'élargissent. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, Light se demandait si le détective lui répondrait.

\- Light-kun, a été mon principal suspect pendant très longtemps, '' L parlait en choisissant bien ses mots, - j'ai pris beaucoup de mon temps à enquêter. Au fil du temps, plus j'apprenais à ton sujet, plus je réalisais combien tu étais intelligent et manipulateur. Tu as prouvé que tu étais mon égal intellectuellement quelques fois et je sais que je n'aurais jamais un autre adversaire tel que toi. Si tu n'es vraiment pas, Kira. Je dois admettre que ça serait décevant… d'une manière.

\- Décevant ? La colère de Light était palpable, il commença à crier, - ça te déçoit que je ne suis pas un meurtrier de masse ?!

\- Dans un sens, '' continua L imperturbable à l'explosion de l'adolescent, - mais je suppose que je me sentirais soulagé. Si Light-kun n'est pas Kira, ma chance de survie augmente sensiblement. Et après cette enquête, nous pourrons continuer à travailler ensemble. Je tiens à garder Light-kun dans ma vie aussi longtemps que possible.  
Light cligna des yeux surpris.

\- Q... Quoi ?

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Light-kun... ''L regarda directement Light, ses yeux noirs n'exprimaient rien, - je veux que tu sois Kira et en même temps, je ne le veux pas.  
Light regarda le détecteur de mensonges qui était sur le poignet de L. Sur l'écran, la fréquence cardiaque de L a augmenté de 86 battements par minute. Mais le dispositif n'a émis aucun bruit. L a dit la vérité tout au long de son discours. Il a été honnête et en retour Light sentait qu'il devait l'être aussi. Light leva sa main, offrant son poignet au détective. L utilisa la clé pour enlever le dispositif de son poignet et le verrouilla sur l'adolescent. Light entendu le métal se refermer autour de son poignet et son rythme cardiaque est apparu sur l'écran. 92 battements par minute. Son cœur battait encore plus vite que celle de L. Il était nerveux au sujet de porter à nouveau le détecteur de mensonges mais s'il pouvait répondre à des questions sans le déclencher, ce serait bien.

\- Je ne connais pas le nom de Ryuk, '' il donna volontairement cette information.

\- Merci, Light-kun'' L sourit, avant de demander, - Sais-tu pourquoi tu te réveilles la nuit ?

Il hésita avant de répondre.

\- Je...je pense que c'est de l'anxiété.

\- Est-ce que je te rends anxieux, Light-kun ?

Light se moqua.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu me réinterroges à chaque putain de journée.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon intention de te causer du stress, '' L fronça les sourcils, - les problèmes de Light-kun sont… déconcertants.

Light lui lança un regard agacé.

\- Hum, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

L pencha sa tête sur le côté et déclara sérieusement.

\- Nous avons établi que je me soucie de toi, Light-kun.

Soudainement, Light sentit son cœur battre avec enthousiasme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. 102 battements par minute. L lui donnait de tachycardie*. Light cacha sa main sous la couverture puis son visage rencontra L. Il senti ses joues s'échauffait. Ses joues étaient rouges, il était embarrassé. Pourquoi L lui faisait autant d'effet ?

Light tira la couverture espérant que L ne voyait pas son visage tout rouge.

\- Bonne nuit, L.

\- Bonne nuit, Light-kun.

Dissimulé sous la couverture, Light pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre à la chamade. Il était éveillé maintenant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse se rendormir de si tôt. Après quelques minutes, Light entendit un bruit venant de L qui tapait sur l'ordinateur portable. Il doit être deux heures du matin, mais bien sûr L avait aucune intention de dormir. Light était immobile pendant quelque temps feignant dormir pour écouter L travailler.

Light baissa la tête pour regarder le détecteur de mensonges autour de son poignet. Son rythme battait plus fort alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il lui avait dit L.

\- Light-kun, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Un sourire apparut sur son visage dans un moment de vérité, il admit à lui-même.

 _Oui, L. Je t'aime aussi.  
_

Fin

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

* Tachycardie La tachycardie correspond à un rythme cardiaque plus rapide que la normale. Le contraire d'une tachycardie est une bradycardie, c'est-à-dire un rythme cardiaque lent.


End file.
